La Communauté de l'Anneau
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: OS/Défi du Poney Fringant. Chaque membre de la Communauté à voulu s'emparer de l'Anneau Unique et devenir Porteur. Mais aucun n'a failli et tous ont suivi leur ami jusqu'à ses derniers instants, à la fin de toutes choses, au fond du Mordor.


**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

One shot défi du Poney Fringant. Le thème _« Autour du chiffre 9_ ». Bien, j'ai trouvé ça particulièrement réduit en fait... Vous avez failli lire un one shot sur les neuf tatouages des acteurs de la Communauté, one shot qui m'aurait permis de décrire avec détails le torse d'Orlando Bloom, et puis fort heureusement j'ai abandonné et décidé d'écrire sur un sujet plus classique…

Les personnages sont bien sûr tous à Tolkien. Tolkien la toupie : je suis bien désolée Master, de détourner ainsi tes créations.

* * *

L'air était chargé, lourd. Pesant. De tout côté ce n'était que chaleur et flammes qui se déversaient dans des volutes de lave et de fumée épaisse. Le ciel était bas et plombé de nuages noirs, et de nombreuses longues trainées de feu rouge et éclatantes venaient le déchirer, offrant ainsi un paysage d'apocalypse à la Communauté.

Ils en regrettaient presque ces dernières semaines où le froid avait collé leur peau, se glissant sournoisement dans la moelle de leur os, et où chaque minute avait été une bataille pour ne pas défaillir contre lui.

Jusqu'alors, les jours s'étaient tous ressemblés, terrifiantes périodes où le soleil ne se montrait pas et où ils fallaient toujours continuer plus loin vers la Montagne du Destin. Se cacher, creuser, s'accrocher, ramper, tel était leur monotone et éreintant emploi du temps à eux tous.

Durant les nuits pour survivre au froid, engourdis et groupés les uns contre les autres, il fallait se battre contre leur plus mortel ennemi : le vent glacial qui les obligeait à se serrer ensemble, pour trouver un peu de chaleur dans le corps de son voisin. Certaines nuits, ils ne pouvaient même plus bouger, trop ankylosés par ce froid mortel qui passait en travers des tissus les plus épais.

La peur d'être trouvés par l'Ennemi ne les quittaient jamais. Tous étaient exténués, gris, sales, mais l'idée d'être rattrapés avant d'avoir accompli leur mission, les faisait avancer toujours plus loin vers leur but, serrant fort contre eux leur épée.

A la toute fin, chaque geste était devenu un supplice. Ils ne comptaient plus leurs gercures sur leur peau crevassée et violette. Les muscles étaient raidis, les os cassés.

Et puis, ils y étaient enfin parvenus, tous ensemble, malgré les rivalités et les jalousies qui avaient jalonnés tout leurs parcours. Ils s'étaient étreints convulsivement de joie et d'abandon en arrivant au sommet. La Communauté n'avait pas failli. Tous allaient enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de l'Unique, le jeter dans la crevasse où la lave bouillonnait sans repis depuis des millénaires, et peut-être, repartir chez eux. Ou juste se reposer. Et mourir. Mais en sachant que le monde était sauvé, et qu'ils étaient restés soudés jusqu'au bout.

Et puis Gollum était arrivé.

A peine de le temps de se retourner et il était déjà sur eux. Ils étaient bien trop épuisés pour se défendre correctement, et la pire de toutes les choses arriva : Gollum prit l'Unique, et tua le Porteur. Dans une grande giclée de sang et de douleur, il l'arracha promptement à la vie, et son petit corps retomba mollement sur la pierre chaude.

Les autres, d'abord tétanisés quelques instants par la souffrance, se jetèrent sur lui, l'empoignèrent de toutes leurs forces et tentèrent de le jeter dans la crevasse. Il se déroba, et y tomba de lui-même, lentement, subjugué par son trésor.

* * *

Maintenant, ils suaient. Tous les neufs.

La terre s'était mise à trembler violemment, et la Communauté s'était enfuie très vite en dehors de la caverne, fuyant la fournaise qui s'échappait par les pores de la roche. Ils avaient réussi à se réfugier sur un promontoire acéré, rapidement encerclé par la lave aveuglante. Toutes chances de survie étaient maintenant écartées.

Le froid, la fatigue, et maintenant cette chaleur insupportable les avaient achevés. Ils étaient rompus. Le sang de leur compagnon, de leur frère, collait encore à leurs peaux. Ils le pleuraient en silence. Ces dernières semaines ils l'avaient pourtant jalousé, haï, et pire encore : certains avaient souhaité sa mort en silence, et tenté de prendre l'Unique en échaffaudant mille plans sinistres. Mais maintenant que celui-ci était détruit, toute trace d'animosité avait disparu de leurs cœurs. A la place, il n'y avait plus que du vide.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à se souvenir de la fraicheur de l'herbe, du bruissement des pages du livre qu'on tourne, du velouté de la peau d'une femme qu'on caresse. Ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien.

Quelqu'un cria soudainement que les aigles arrivaient pour les sauver, qu'Eru ne les avaient pas oubliés. Mais le méritaient-ils vraiment ?

Qu'importe, pour eux tout était déjà fini. Le porteur de l'Unique avait disparu, éclaboussant de sang ses frères, laissant un vide atroce entre eux. Eux qui avaient toujours été soudés. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Le cadavre du dixième doigt de Frodo Baggins gisait quelque part sur le sol brûlant d'Amon Amarth.


End file.
